


will those idiots get together already?

by lostnfound14



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, between endgame and ffh, but this a spideychelle fic through and through, lol nothing else to say enjoy the fic please, slight betty/ned, this is my first fic be gentle please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfound14/pseuds/lostnfound14
Summary: The development of Peter's and MJ's friendship-to-relationship from the viewpoints of Ned and Betty, who have some hot takes to share along the way. Takes place between Endgame and Far From Home (canon-divergent).





	will those idiots get together already?

**Author's Note:**

> I just got my AO3 account and a lot of the reason why I wanted one is to post this fic, and possibly a few other Spideychelle ones. All I can say is, I hope you enjoy it! Leave kudos and comments if you so wish. Thanks for reading!

“Peter likes MJ.”

“Water is wet, the sky is blue… Do you want me to continue?” Ned smiled faintly. Betty usually wasn’t the one for snark, but he supposed it had become increasingly obvious that Peter felt something for the girl that spoke her mind just as easily as she got A-pluses on every test she ever took - the way he stared openly at her from across the English classroom, stuttered and made an absolute fool of himself every time she said something to him, and constantly pointed out everything that was so perfect about Michelle Jones to Ned while she sat on the other end of their lunch table.

“Okay, that’s fair.”

“I mean, it’s just as obvious that she likes him,” Betty conceded. Ned cocked an eyebrow. Now, this was new information. To be fair, he didn’t know much about her other than the fact that she was AcaDec captain and there was something that drew Peter to her like a moth to a flame. Betty looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Really?” She asked rhetorically, incredulous. “It’s so obvious, I mean, what about..."

_the time she_ _yelled at brad davis on peter's behalf._

Betty didn’t enjoy gym class in the slightest. Sadly, she lacked the persuasive skills that MJ flexed at every possible opportunity in order to get out of playing whatever dumb sport Coach Wilson had chosen for the day. Thankfully, today was a day where the roles were reversed and Betty was able to get out of class due to a recent bout of fever. She brought a doctor’s note and everything, while MJ was forced to leave her book on the bleachers and walk to the baseline with all of the other students. She looked on as Brad Davis engaged MJ in conversation. Wow, that dude was a total dreamboat. He could have any girl he wanted at the drop of a hat, and for some weird reason, he chose to chase after Michelle Jones, probably the only girl in the entirety of Midtown’s student body that _wasn’t_ jumping at the chance to talk to him.

She didn’t seem to be interested at all in whatever Brad was talking to her about, and just as he was about to say something more serious, he got called by Flash to join his team. MJ herself ended up being the last pick, and while she was on Brad’s team, Betty noticed MJ glancing at Peter, who was on the other team, every few seconds. He was bouncing up and down quickly, loosening up for the game. Betty stifled a giggle. He was always full of nervous energy. It was kinda cute.

He always stayed close to the ball, chasing it and kicking it around, looking as happy as a puppy. This only endeared Peter to Betty even more. She detached her gaze from him in order to find MJ once again. She was standing in the corner of the gym, trying to make herself as invisible as possible, but she wore a smirk as she, too, watched Peter intently. The ball started to travel towards her general vicinity, and with it Peter, but she didn’t seem to notice. Instead, she remained in her Peter-centered daze and stood still. Now the ball was fast approaching. This was starting to cross the border from innocent to unsafe. She wanted to call out to MJ to be careful, but her voice didn’t come out, and so she said nothing. About ten feet from MJ stood Brad, and as Peter ran in their direction Betty noticed Brad discreetly stick his leg out, right in Peter’s path._ Oh, no._ Was he gonna…

He was. Peter tripped over Brad’s offending foot and barreled directly into MJ. Betty gasped and covered her mouth. They slid a few feet on the hardwood floor, making an ugly squeaking noise, and lay sprawled. Peter was quick to spring to his feet and ask if MJ needed any help. _What a gentleman,_ she thought momentarily. MJ didn’t respond, and for a second Betty thought she was knocked out.

However, MJ quickly took Peter’s offered hand and stood. Betty noticed her leaning into him for just a moment, but then she turned to Brad, and even from the bleachers Betty could see anger flash through MJ’s eyes.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Brad?” MJ almost yelled. Wow. She looked genuinely scary, and Betty was really glad she wasn’t Brad right now because she had never wanted to incur MJ’s wrath and Brad was dumb enough to do exactly that. _What the hell, Brad?_ Betty had wanted to yell, but of course, she didn’t, because Betty was just a little pushover and nobody actually cared about what she had to say-

_Stop it, Betty._ And so she did, deciding to hone back in on the confrontation happening in front of her. "What are you talking about?” Brad asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about. MJ took a threatening step toward him, and he visibly gulped and took a step away. Betty grinned. She couldn’t deny that it was fun to see someone so full of himself get brought down to everyone else’s level, and possibly lower, by none other than the incredible force of Michelle Jones.

“You _tripped_ him,” she snarled. “You did it on purpose.” Peter began to look concerned. He placed a hand on MJ’s shoulder and told her something quietly, which made her calm down almost instantly. Betty raised an eyebrow. Wow, he certainly had an effect on her. She watched MJ turn on her heels and quickly walk over to the bleachers, grab her book, and plop herself down right next to Betty. She wanted to say something pretty badly, like “Wow, MJ, that was super badass,” or “Thanks for showing Brad what’s what,” but once again, nothing left her lips, and this time it was probably for the best. MJ clearly wasn’t in a talking mood, so instead Betty decided to watch the game as MJ read her book silently next to her, and that was the end of that.

Ned blew some air out of his mouth, unconvinced. “Maybe… hear me out, she just doesn’t like people who are assholes.” It still wasn’t as clear to him as it was to Betty that MJ liked Peter. Betty scoffed, disappointed that she had not proved her theory to Ned just yet.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Ned. You’re cute, but you’re also so _dense_.” The boy’s attempt to look unfazed by her offhand comment but was betrayed by a light pink on his cheeks. She noticed this, and tapped him on the nose with her index finger, smiling brightly. Just like that, the tender moment was gone and Betty was back in business mode. “If you _really_ need more proof..."

_the time she was sketching peter__._

Betty wouldn’t lie and say that she and MJ were friends, per se. They talked in AcaDec and shared a few classes, but other than that, Betty knew almost nothing about her. One thing about her had caught Betty’s attention, though: her unexplained affinity for Peter Parker. She saw it in the way she watched him walk into class late with a scrutinizing frown on her face, as if she was trying to figure out why he was late just by the way he walked, or the way she hid a smile every time he said something rather thought-provoking in English, which Betty had learned to be MJ’s favorite class. (Okay, maybe she knew a _few_ things about her.)

Betty prided herself on being able to pay attention in class a lot better than her peers, but one day as Mrs. Johnson was going over the hero’s journey, by chance she looked over at where MJ sat and noticed her bent over her desk with a look of deep concentration set upon her face: eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed. Her pen was scratching something out in her notebook, and Betty (discreetly as possible) strained her neck to get a better look.

She was drawing someone. A boy. She shrugged to herself, un-craning her neck and simply opting to watch MJ instead. People sketched people. It was normal. She was about to dismiss it when she saw MJ’s head lift up for the first time in several minutes, looking at someone or something. Betty followed her gaze across the room to none other than Peter. She looked between the two: Peter sat oblivious in his seat, twiddling his thumbs, while MJ looked at him with a mix of fascination, focus, and casual admiration. Betty smiled knowingly. That girl might have an odd way of showing it, but she _definitely_ had a crush on Peter. She took another look at the sketch, a little less hidden now that she was staring openly at Peter (he still failed to notice) and could pick out his distinguishing features: his gelled hair, pursed lips that closely resembled a frog’s mouth, and emotive eyes. Yup, it was Peter all right.

Suddenly, she saw the notebook get snapped shut, and she looked up at MJ, who was staring daggers into her. Betty swallowed and turned away. She had been made. Betty didn’t know what this meant for her future with MJ, but she hoped that she wouldn’t be killed to help keep her secret safe.

Okay, wow. That was pretty unfair and dark. Betty shook the thoughts out of her head and focused back on the lesson. When the bell rang that signified the end of her class, she tried to pack up her things as quickly as possible and rush out the door, but she was stopped by a voice, MJ’s voice, calling her name, but instead of sounding angry, she instead sounded vulnerable. “Betty?”

She turned slowly and looked at MJ, and noticed that her hands were shaking, and her eyes were darting around the hallway, looking everywhere but Betty herself. “What’s wrong, MJ?” She walked back towards her, and MJ stuck a hand out to steady herself on the wall. Wow. She was really freaking out.

“I would just - I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell Peter, or, like, anyone, about what you saw.” Betty frowned. She at least knew about MJ’s enjoyment of “sketching people in crisis,” so it wouldn’t be the end of the world if Peter knew about the drawing, unless…

Oh.

A look of realization dawned on Betty’s face. “So, like, you, uh…”

“Yeah.” MJ’s gaze was lowered to the floor in embarrassment.

“More than-”

“Yes.”

Betty could tell that MJ just wanted to get the hell out of there, and if she was being honest, so did she. All of her, albeit incomplete, questions had been answered, and the implied closeness of this moment was something neither of the girls was comfortable with, a step over a boundary that neither knew existed.

“Well, uh…” Betty played with the sleeve of her shirt, feeling a bit of secondhand embarrassment on MJ’s behalf. Suddenly, she smiled, trying to instill a sense of comfort into MJ’s clearly fragile mental state. This was the first time Betty had seen her display any sort of emotion, other than the time she had yelled at Brad for tripping Peter in gym class. “Your secret is safe with me.”

MJ visibly straightened, letting out a deep breath and with it, all of the stress she had seemed to be displaying. “Uh, thanks. See ya.” Classic MJ. Betty smiled and turned on her heels to get to Physics. She was running late.

To say the least, Ned was taken aback. “So, basically, what you’re saying is that MJ sketches Peter at every possible opportunity?” Betty nodded emphatically and rolled her eyes for probably the thousandth time today. She felt like she was talking to a brick wall. Ned frowned, pondering the story she had just told him. No way he didn’t believe her now. Betty wished there was some way to show him concrete proof that MJ did in fact have a thing for Peter because Ned seemed like he wasn’t about to believe her any time soon. Sadly, that opportunity didn’t present itself for the rest of the day, until...

_the time ned found out for himself._

Ned had been waiting all day to ask Peter about the ideas Betty had planted in his head. An opportunity didn’t come in the afternoon since they shared no classes, and in decathlon they had been paired up with different people, so Ned had had absolutely no contact with Peter for the rest of the day, until now, as they filed out of the classroom after MJ had deemed them worthy to leave.

Ned caught up to Peter as quickly as he could, and, huffing a little bit from the effort, he struggled to begin his sentence. Peter looked at him with a mix of concern and amusement. “You okay, man?” Ned held up a finger as an indication to wait a second, and Peter held his tongue. Finally, after a moment of catching his breath, Ned stood straight.

“What’s up with you and MJ?” Ned asked. To his surprise, Peter grinned devilishly, which was not a familiar look on his face. He turned and looked at a point somewhere beyond Ned, and Ned turned around to see where his gaze was directed -

To an unassuming MJ who was just leaving the classroom. “Hey, MJ!” Peter called out. Her head shot up and she looked at Peter with surprise. Peter made a “come here” motion with his hand, and said, “I have something I want to tell you.” MJ smiled at that and increased her pace in order to convene with Peter and the now incredibly confused Ned.

“What the hell is going on?” He asked under his breath, as MJ approached, and he watched as she finally came within a step of Peter, and Peter suddenly took her face in his hands and leaned slightly upwards to kiss her straight on the lips. MJ made a small hum of surprise as their lips were locked, but gripped his open flannel lightly and kissed back. Peter leaned a bit more into their kiss, making MJ arch her back a bit, and after a second or two more, he finally pulled back. MJ wiped her mouth off with the sleeve of her jacket, a little bit in shock, and Peter smiled so wide he could probably pull a muscle in his face.

"So, dork," MJ began, hoping to regain her composure somewhat but failing, still breathing hard from Peter's intense kiss, "What was it you wanted to tell me?" 

Peter seemed startled at the question. "Oh, um." He scratched the back of his neck, the Peter that Ned was more used to returning to his demeanor. "That... _was_ the thing. It was just an excuse to, like, kiss you-"

"Hold on just a goddamn second!" Ned exclaimed, taking control of the conversation.

To put it simply, Ned’s jaw was on the floor. He struggled to form a sentence beyond his interruption, and as Peter watched him with that shit-eating grin grow on his face once again as he watched him splutter, Ned felt a mix of emotions: humiliation, anger, surprise, and happiness on Peter’s behalf, all at once. He looked at MJ, who was trying (and failing) to hide a smile. He looked between them as if searching for some hidden meaning behind their actions, but there was one staring him in the face:

“You guys are _dating?__"_

Peter’s smile grew, if that was even possible. “No, Ned, we just do that for fun.”

MJ punched Peter gently in the arm, whispered _“Peter!”_ bashfully, and when Ned looked at her, he saw her doing something he had never seen her do before: blushing. A deep red was settled on her cheeks, and Ned felt like he was in the freakin’ Twilight Zone.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, man.” Then Ned turned to MJ, pointing at her accusingly. “When I’m done with him, you’re next.” MJ smiled again, the red of her flushed cheeks staying for a moment longer.

“I guess that means I gotta go. See you later, Em.” Peter raised himself up on his tiptoes and pecked her on the lips, and MJ smiled back.

_"Em?” “EM?” As if “MJ” wasn’t short enough…_

“Later, dorks,” she said, looking at both of them, still smiling, before turning on her heels and walking off. Ned scoffed, looking at Peter again, who was now blushing himself, possibly a little scared for whatever was coming his way now that he and Ned were alone.

“Tell me_ everything."_

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? If you have any opinions on this story please leave a comment, I am always looking to improve my writing and suggestions from readers are always welcome. Once again, thanks for reading! Until the next fic!


End file.
